1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers with lids, and more particularly to a lid construction for multi-compartment containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste material or refuse which comprises a number of recyclable components such as aluminum cans, glass, paper, etc., have conventionally been collected as a conglomerate and disposed of in a landfill. It has been the practice of some individuals, communities and waste management companies to separate the recyclable components from the nonrecyclables and place them in separate containers depending on their composition. However, emptying the separate containers into separate bins or compartments in a refuse truck or other collection device is time consuming and labor intensive. Such systems also require a number of containers for each home owner which can impose a prohibitive capital investment on a refuse collection agency or home owner. In addition, the separate containers occupy more space than desired and each must be manually transported to a collection location, such as a curb or alley way on a regular basis for pick-up.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, several containers have been developed with two or more compartments and a separate lid for each compartment. In one container, a pair of lids is attached to a central partition through a common hinge arrangement and are pivotal toward each other for access to the compartments. In one type of hinge arrangement, an elongate pin pivotally interconnects steel hinge plates that are mounted to each lid and the central portion such that the lids can rotate with respect to the partition. One disadvantage associated with this arrangement is that the hinge components are subject to rust. Another disadvantage is that any water remaining on the lid tops will run toward the hinge assembly and leak into the container when the lids are opened. In another arrangement, the lids and partition are formed of a polymeric material and each has molded projections which fit with each other to form an aligned row of such projections. An axial opening through each projection receives a steel or plastic pivot rod to rotatably mount the lids to the partition. Although this, type of hinge arrangement is not subject to rust, water leakage into the container through the hinge is still a problem.